Reasons to love him
by Lunaspes
Summary: C'était presque une évidence. Il l'aime. De leur rencontre jusqu'à la Chasse Sauvage, en passant par la morsure et le Nogitsune, toutes ces raisons qui font que Scott aime Stiles depuis toujours. Two-shot Sciles, Rating M pour présence de limes en seconde partie.
1. Première partie

Hey ! Je reviens, non pas avec un nouveau chapitre de Ldtr (me frapper pas !), mais avec un Two-Shot Sciles ! L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et tant que je ne l'avais pas écrit, dur dur de continuer le chapitre que j'avais en cours...

En tous cas cette histoire me tient à cœur, mais j'espère ne pas m'être égarée sur certains points.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (si si), mais l'histoire est à moi donc pas touche ! C'est mon précieux...

* * *

 ** _Elementary School*_**

Scott quitta sa ville natale une semaine après la rentrée. Il avait 8 ans. Selon lui, c'était une immense erreur de déménager. Il allait perdre tous ses amis, et timide comme il l'était, il n'arriverait pas à s'en refaire. Selon sa mère, à cet âge là, tout était possible. Alors certes leur nouvelle maison était plus spacieuse et possédait également un jardin, mais il aurait tout donner pour ne pas vivre à Beacon Hills.

Il se retrouvait donc devant un petit bâtiment de pierres claires, assez accueillant, mais qui le terrifiait en ce jour. Il voyait de plusieurs enfants se courir dans les bras, des filles se faire la bise, tandis que lui restait accroché à la veste de sa mère, telle une bouée en pleine tempête.

Il vit une jeune femme blonde s'approcher, un sourire calme sur les lèvres.

\- Tu dois être Scott McCall ? Ravie de te rencontrer, ajouta t-elle en le voyant acquiescer. Je serais ton institutrice cette année.

Il lui fit un sourire léger, pas encore à son aise dans cet environnement étranger.

\- Scott, il va falloir que j'aille travailler.

L'intervention de sa mère lui fit resserrer sa prise sur la veste en coton. Paniquant, il releva des yeux humides, une moue triste sur son visage mat. Cependant, Mélissa ne flancha pas et finit par quitter son fils au bout de quelques minutes d'étreintes. Le garçon se retrouva alors tout seul, perdu. Heureusement pour lui, la sonnerie retentit, lui évitant d'attendre seul trop longtemps.

La matinée fut longue et emplie de solitude pour le petit Scott qui se retrouva au fond de la classe, à côté d'un brun énergique à qui il n'osa pas parler.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la même ambiance, il n'avait pas le courage d'aller vers le groupe de garçons de sa classe, alors il mangea dans son coin, dehors. Il venait juste de finir son sandwich et, alors qu'il allait entamer son gâteau, une ombre le protégea du soleil éblouissant. Il leva la tête et reconnu trois garçons de sa classe, mais il ne se souvenait du nom que d'un seul, Jackson Whittemore.

\- Eh ! L'interpella celui-ci. C'est bien toi le nouveau ? Scott, c'est ça ?

\- Heu... oui, répondit-il timidement.

\- D'accord, puisque que tu es nouveau, je vais te prévenir tout de suite. Ici, c'est notre coin, ça va pas être possible que tu restes ici.

Scott se figea face au ton soudainement agressif du garçon. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, ce qui agaça le brun.

\- Oh ! T'as pas compris ou quoi ? T'es stupide ?!

\- Whitemore, franchement, intervint une voix fluette mais ferme. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que d'embêter le nouveau ?

Jackson prit un air offusqué, tout comme ses acolytes.

\- Je ne voix pas en quoi ça te regardes, Stilinski, siffla t-il.

Pour confirmer ses dires, il se retourna à nouveau vers Scott, le poing levé, dans l'intention évidente de le frapper. Le basané ferma les yeux, attendant le coup fatidique, qui, étonnement, ne vint pas. Il leva une paupière, et vit son sauveur retenir le bras en l'air de son tortionnaire.

Un combat silencieux s'était engagé entre Stilinski et Whittemore. La tension était palpable, aucun des deux ne comptait lâcher le morceau en premier. Au bout du compte, Jackson baissa son bras.

\- Tu vas le regretter Stilinski. Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est le shérif que tu dois te sentir intouchable.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il partit, toujours accompagné de ses deux amis. Scott les regarda quelques instants avant de se tourner vers celui qui l'avait aidé. Des cheveux bruns et courts, une multitude de grains de beauté parsemaient une peau blanche, et des yeux ambrés le fixaient de manière soucieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu sais qui je suis, commença t-il. On est assis à côté en cours.

Ce fut la lumière dans l'esprit de Scott. Il avait passé toute la matinée à ignorer le garçon, et pourtant celui-ci venait de voler à son secours. Il n'avait que trop rarement connu quelqu'un d'aussi généreux.

\- Mais si ! S'exclama le basané. Tu es M-m...

\- Appelle-moi Stiles, c'est beaucoup plus simple.

Scott rit franchement face à la mine qu'affichait le garçon. Celui-ci le regarda avec un petit sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai bien vu que tu ne t'intégrais pas avec les autres.

A ces mots, McCall baissa la tête.

\- Comme je suis extrêmement généreux, j'accepte d'être ton ami, entendit-il.

Il releva la tête, pour croiser des yeux ambrés rieurs, semblant se moquer de son empressement joyeux. Il acquiesça vivement d'un brusque hochement de tête, alors que Stiles s'installait à ses côtés et commençait à lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

Et c'est sous un soleil radieux qu'une amitié à toute épreuve venait de naître entre Scott et Stiles.

ooOoo

Au fil de l'année qui suivit, les deux jeunes devinrent inséparables, voulant être toujours l'un avec l'autre, pour faire les quatre cent coups, ou tout simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre.  
Entre la mère et de Scott et celle de Stiles, le feeling passa bien également, ce qui permettait aux deux bruns de passer encore plus de temps ensemble, lorsque leurs mères s'installaient autour d'une tasse de café.

Ces moments d'amusement et de complicité avec Stiles permettaient au jeune basané d'oublier, pour quelques instants, la situation tendue qui régnait en ce moment chez lui.  
Il adorait ses parents, et les voir se déchirer ainsi, bien qu'il ne saisisse pas l'entièreté du problème, le rendait morose.  
Il profitait donc au maximum de la présence de l'hyperactif, qui l'empêchait de rester dans ses sombres pensées.

C'est en voyant Stiles faire le pitre que Scott se demanda ce qui pourrait bien ébranler la confiance infaillible de son ami.

Il espérait n'en avoir jamais la réponse.

ooOoo

Il avait neuf ans lorsque sa vie bascula à nouveau.

Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, un bandage serré autour du crâne et la main de sa mère serrant la sienne.

N'apercevant son père nul part, il s'enquit auprès de sa mère qui le dévisageait, les larmes aux yeux. Il la vit déglutir, et il sut qu'il n'aimerait pas sa réponse.

\- Il ne viendra pas mon chéri, commença t-elle. Il est parti de la maison pour refaire sa vie.

L'horreur figea le petit garçon. Cependant, l'effet des sédatifs refirent surface, et il tomba dans un sommeil parsemé d'inquiétude.  
Après sa sortie de l'hôpital, il resta longtemps dans son lit, sans bouger. Il restait sourd aux vaines tentatives de sa mère pour le faire réagir.  
Il adorait son père, même s'il ne le voyait pas autant qu'il l'aurait espéré à cause du travail de celui-ci. Et maintenant, il ne le verrait que une à deux fois par an.

Il fixait le mur lorsque son meilleur ami finit par entrer dans sa chambre. Scott tourna immédiatement son regard vers lui, le détaillant. Ses cheveux avait poussé, chose inhabituel en sachant que Stiles ne supportait pas cela, des cernes sombres avaient pris place sous ses beaux yeux ambrés.  
Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu mettre l'hyperactif dans cette état. C'est donc sans un mot qui se décala et l'invita à s'installer à ses côtés. Stiles vint immédiatement se nicher sous la couette. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Mélissa les retrouva dans la même position, plusieurs heures plus tard, endormis.

ooOoo

Peu à peu, Scott se remit du départ de son père. Il redevint le garçon souriant qu'il avait toujours été. Pourtant, alors que lui allait mieux, Stiles gardait d'affreuses cernes sous les yeux. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Le basané s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son ami.

Il avait bien vu les côtes apparentes sous la peau blanche lorsque Stiles se changeait. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître, mais cette découverte lui avait brisé le cœur. Son meilleur ami, son frère, souffrait et il ne savait pas comment l'aider.

La semaine suivante, alors qu'il cherchait toujours une solution au problème de Stiles – toujours inconnu – celui-ci s'absenta trois jours de suite.

Lors du premier, Scott paniqua en voyant que son acolyte ne viendrait pas. Il n'avait pas été seul depuis longtemps, et cette nouveauté l'effrayait. Il passa donc une journée morose, qui ne s'améliora pas en rentrant chez lui. Sa mère affichait toujours une mine triste, loin de ses habituels sourires rayonnants. Bien qu'il savait que sa mère avait aimé profondément son ex-mari, Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne commençait pas à aller mieux. Il allait devoir chercher la source de ce problème également.

Au bout de trois jours consécutifs où Stiles ne vint pas à l'école, le basané pris la décision d'aller voir son meilleur ami pour prendre de ses nouvelles en personne. Lorsque sa mère vint le chercher le soir même il émit le souhait de voir son ami et, sans un mot, l'infirmière prit la route en direction de la maison des Stilinski. Pourtant, loin d'être dupe, Scott vit sans peine le visage d'ordinaire calme de sa mère s'assombrir au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient.  
Le chemin ne fut pas long, tout au plus quinze minutes, mais le jeune garçon trépignait d'impatience sur le siège arrière à l'idée de voir l'hyperactif. Et surtout de savoir pourquoi il n'était pas venu, lui qui aimait tellement apprendre toutes sortes de choses.  
A peine la voiture arrêtée, le jeune basané bondit hors du véhicule, et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La maison des Stilinski étant un peu comme la sienne, il entra sans prendre la peine de sonner. Il monta les marches deux à deux et, une fois de plus, ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de Stiles.

Le sourire qui s'était étalé sur son visage fondit comme neige au soleil face à la scène sur laquelle il tomba.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, les rideaux ne laissant filtrer qu'un mince filet de lumière. Ainsi, il pouvait voir l'ensemble de la pièce et, surtout, le lit de son ami. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci, sachant que Stiles y était, au vu de la couverture qui laissait deviner le corps mince du garçon.  
Sans un mot il s'installa au bord du lit, à quelques centimètres de son ami. Délicatement, il souleva le drap qui recouvrait également la tête du garçon. Il découvrit alors l'étendu des dégâts.

Stiles avait toujours été fin, mais même lui pouvait deviner que cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'hyperactif n'avait pas mangé un repas correct. Ses joues creuses lui donnaient l'air d'un malade, prêt à se faire prendre par la faucheuse. Ses cheveux bruns, désormais plus long, étaient emmêlés et formaient un nid autour de sa tête. Le cœur de Scott se serra en voyant les yeux ambrés de son ami. Ces si beaux yeux qui avaient perdu de leur éclat joyeux.

Scott ne savait ce qui avait pu arriver pour que Stiles soit dans un tel état. Et il n'allait pas lui demandé, non. Il allait juste attendre que le garçon soit prêt à se confier, à partager son lourd fardeau. Il fit donc ce qui lui parut le plus logique à faire. Il poussa un peu Stiles afin de s'installer en position allongée à ses côtés. Un vague sentiment de déjà-vu l'envahit, mais il le repoussa pour prendre Stiles dans ses bras, dans une tentative enfantine de le réconforter. De lui dire implicitement « Je suis là maintenant ».

Cela sembla suffire à Stiles, qui enfouit sa tête dans le cou du basané. Très vite, celui-ci sentit sa peau s'humidifier, mais ne prononça pas un mot.  
Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée, que Stiles se décida enfin à parler. Et Scott sut pourquoi son ami était ainsi.

Il n'avait peut-être plus son père à chaque instant de sa vie, mais il pouvait toujours le voir pour son anniversaire ou autre. Stiles, lui, venait de perdre définitivement sa mère, creusant un trou béant dans son cœur. Une plaie qui ne cicatriserait jamais complétement. Et, à sa façon, Scott sentit également son cœur se briser.

Il avait eu raison. Même après trois ans, Stiles ne redevint pas aussi joyeux et plein de vie qu'il le fut avant la mort de Claudia. Il avait certes retrouvé cette fameuse étincelle, mais elle était terni par le poids des remords. La tristesse venait recouvrir ses yeux ambrés d'un sombre voile quand il pensait que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Mais Scott gardait toujours un œil sur Stiles.

Le garçon se fit alors la promesse de tout faire pour que son meilleur ami retrouve pleinement cette étincelle. Parce que Stiles devait être cette lumière qui éclairait constamment sa vie.

 ** _Junior High School*_**

L'entrée au collège ne fut pas la période la plus simple que vécurent les deux compères. Si en primaire il avaient été ignorés, le cas ne s'arrangea pas avec. Pour tout dire, ils auraient préféré continuer d'être invisible aux yeux de certaines personnes. Mais ne dit-on pas que les adolescents passent par une phase appelée « l'âge con » ? Scott et Stiles en furent les malheureuses victimes.

Oh bien entendu, pour des gamins de 12 ans, cela n'alla pas bien loin. Juste quelques moqueries sur leur physique et deux-trois menaces, mais rien d'insurmontable. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Scott.

ooOoo

Ce ne fut qu'au mois de février, lors de leur septième année*, que Scott se rendit compte d'un changement chez son ami.

En temps normal, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou que les températures passent en dessous du zéro, Stiles mettait toujours, _toujours_ , un tee-shirt. Bien entendu il avait un pull, une veste ou un manteau par dessus, mais quand ils rentraient en classe, l'hyperactif finissait toujours les bras nus.  
Ce fut donc ce qui l'interpella en premier lorsqu'il vit Stiles garder son pull à l'effigie de _Captain America_ , au lieu de se mettre à l'aise comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Stiles, chuchota t-il en poussa l'interpellé du coude.

\- Quoi ? Répondit Stiles sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête.

\- Tout va bien ?

Le jeune acquiesça, toujours sans regarder Scott. Celui vit alors la mâchoire de son ami se serrer compulsivement, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il fronça les sourcils, tout en se retournant à nouveau en direction du tableau.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il comptait bien aider à nouveau Stiles avant que cela ne dégénère.

ooOoo

Au fil des mois, Scott nota des petits changements chez son meilleur ami. En plus de ne porter que des chemises à carreaux alors que les températures avoisinaient les 28°C, Stiles avait à nouveau perdu du poids. A son grand soulagement, ce ne fut pas comme lors de leur quatrième année*, mais, en tant qu'ami, Scott avait remarqué les doigts légèrement plus osseux de Stiles ainsi que l'affinement de ses joues. Lorsqu'il lui en avait fait la remarque, le brun lui avait seulement rétorqué que c'était normal en pleine croissance, mais Scott n'était pas dupe. Lui-même ne prenait pas une silhouette aussi filiforme, alors qu'il avait quelques centimètres en plus.

Ce fut pendant une de leurs habituelles soirées jeux vidéos que Scott pris son courage à deux mains. Sans crier gare, et surtout parce qu'il savait que Stiles allait se rebiffer - chose logique vu ce qu'il comptait faire – il sauta sur son ami et entreprit de... lui enlever sa chemise. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

\- Scott ! Cria t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Le visage de Stiles passa du blanc au rouge quand il vit le visage mat aussi près du sien, toujours sans réagir. Il finit par prendre conscience de ce que Scott faisait que lorsque les doigts de celui-ci s'attaquèrent au troisième bouton de sa chemise. Gigotant autant que possible afin de déloger son ami de son bassin, il s'arrêta net quand il sentit les doigts du basané effleurer son torse, dans un geste surement inconscient. Il releva son regard sur celui de son agresseur, trop occupé à l'effeuiller pour prêter attention à son inactivité. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se défaire de son emprise, Scott était plus lourd et plus fort que lui. Il savait également pourquoi il faisait ça, et le connaissant, autant le laisser faire.

Bien trop vite, le basané eut fini de déboutonner sa chemise et de la lui enlever. Stiles détourna le regard, mais entendit très distinctement l'exclamation du brun quand il découvrit son corps à moitié nu. Son torse qu'il savait parsemé d'hématomes passant du jaune au violet, et ses bras couverts de bleus dû à la force avec laquelle on l'empoignait. Il sentit à nouveau les doigts chauds de Scott passer sur sa peau, retraçant chaque marque graver en couleur. Une faible plainte lui échappa lorsqu'une pression trop forte se fit sur un hématome trop récent.

Scott serra les dents en l'entendant. Qui osait frapper ainsi Stiles ? Qui cherchait à lui faire du mal au point de ternir son éclat ?

\- Qui ? Gronda t-il inconsciemment.

Il était peut-être doux comme un agneau en temps normal, mais on ne touchait pas impunément à Stiles sans en subir les conséquences, qui que ce fut. Il détacha enfin son regard du torse marqué, pour remonter au visage crispé de Stiles. Stiles qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. Le cœur du basané se serra à cette constatation. Sans prendre le temps de vraiment réfléchir il se coucha sur l'hyperactif et roula sur le côte, l'enfermant dans un étreinte réconfortante. Stiles nicha presque inconsciemment son nez dans le cou brûlant de son ami et serra à son tour son ami dans ses bras.

Finalement ce ne fut pas Stiles qui pleura cette nuit-là. Les larmes qui coulèrent furent celles d'un garçon qui avait faillit à sa promesse, pleurant sur une âme recollé qui venait à nouveau de perdre un morceau

* * *

*J'ai utilisé les appellations des Etats-Unis, mais en gros la Elementary School c'est la primaire, la Junior High School c'est le collège et la septième année scolaire au USA est égale à la 5e en France. Voilà c'était pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas ce système. Par contre je ne dirais High School qu'au début de la seconde partie, mais je basculerais sur lycée ensuite.

La seconde partie devrait arriver sous peu, et sera (normalement) plus longue. Vous devez vous doutez que la suite traitera plus des épisodes, mais je ne compte pas faire le détail de chaque saison, mais reprendre les grandes lignes (celles dont j'ai besoin) pour mettre en place le plus naturellement possible nos deux petits bébés !

Je vous dis à bientôt les gens ! Des bisous sur vos joues !


	2. Seconde partie

Hey ! Je reviens enfin avec la deuxième partie de ce Two-Shot. J'avais dit en publiant la première partie que ce serait rapide. Hum. Comment dire que j'ai surestimé mes capacités. Mais bon, en ayant une tendinite au poignet droit, j'ai été restreinte pendant un moment, en attendant d'avoir mon attelle, et depuis cette merde m'empêche de bouger comme je le voudrais. J'ai donc mis trois fois plus de temps pour écrire les dernières parties. Bref ! Fin de l'aparté sur ma vie ^^'

Concernant cette partie, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de mal à l'écrire. Contrairement à la première où j'ai presque tout fait sans réellement m'appuyer sur la série, là j'ai carrément dû me mater des épisodes entiers pour être cohérentes. Pas que je m'en plaigne - Teen Wolf, c'est Teen Wolf - mais c'était compliqué de faire avancer mon histoire sans changer l'histoire de Teen Wolf totalement.  
Je vous laisse donc lire mon petit bébé.

* * *

Peu de temps après, Stiles trouva le courage d'en parler. Malgré son statut de Shériff, John Stilinski ne put contrer l'autorité d'avocat de qui défendit avec véhémence son fils. Mais il fit en sorte de porter plainte sur ses amis, pour harcèlement morale et physique, les envoyant ainsi en pénitentiaire pour mineurs. Et il veilla à nouveau sur son fils, qu'il avait négligé depuis la mort de sa femme. Un mal pour un bien dit-on ? C'est ce que Stiles en conclut de cette période.

* * *

 _ **High School**_

Leurs débuts au lycée furent tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Scott et Stiles étaient toujours aussi inséparables. On avait même affublé le duo d'un surnom, « couille droite et couille gauche ». Charmant. En somme, ils passèrent des mois ennuyeux à étudier, tout en agrémentant le quotidien de quelques sorties, qualifiées par Stiles « d'expédition». Ce fut une de ces expéditions qui bascula leur vie de banale à dangereuse. Une simple sortie en forêt, de nuit et à la recherche d'une moitié de cadavre. Bon pas si simple que ça tout compte fait. Mais jamais Scott n'aurait pensé devenir une créature qu'il pensait imaginaire, mais qui ne l'était plus tellement.

ooOoo

Avec sa transformation vint, en plus des crocs et griffes, des sens décuplés par un instinct animal. Qui, malheureusement, commençait à l'handicaper, surtout en côtoyant presque jour et nuit un hyperactif, ou plus particulièrement _Stiles_. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler en sa présence, du moins pas tout le temps. Et il ressentait de moins en moins l'envie de se retenir...

Ce qui expliquait qu'il se retrouve au dessus d'un Stiles assommé, un soir de pleine lune, après avoir réussit à se détacher de ses entraves ridicules. Les yeux luisant d'un doré sauvage, il scruta attentivement le visage parsemé de grains de beauté de son ami. Ami qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux et qui sentait la migraine pointer à cause de la rencontre de son crâne avec le parquet. A ne pas recommencer.

Dès qu'il put soulever correctement ses paupières, ses prunelles ambrés rencontrèrent deux orbes d'or qui le fixaient tel une proie. Pourtant, bien loin de ressentir de la peur, Stiles devint fébrile. Parce qu'il n'était pas fixer par un animal sur le point de déguster son festin, mais plutôt par un _prédateur face à sa plus grande convoitise._ Il allait être manger, mais de la plus délicieuse de façon qui soit.

Conscient de ce fait, il sursauta néanmoins en sentant une langue parcourir son cou, partant de la base de la clavicule et traçant un chemin humide en remontant jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille. Esquissant un sourire, Scott mordit le bout de chair et récolta un petit gémissement plaintif, qui sonna comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Après l'avoir maltraité durant de longues secondes, il relâcha finalement sa friandise et contempla l'adolescent au crâne rasé alangui sous son corps. Les joues rouges et le regard fiévreux dressait un tableau qui ravit le loup garou. Sans plus attendre, il descendit le long du corps anguleux après avoir enlever le bout de tissu qui l'empêchait de l'admirer. Il retraça du bout de la langue chaque grain de beauté. Son nez aussi près de la peau de Stiles lui permettait de sentir toutes les émotions qui traversaient l'hyperactif. Et l'odeur d'excitation qui lui parvint répondait à la sienne. Parfait. Il descendit plus encore, jusqu'à atteindre la hanche blanche de l'humain. Si blanche... Il fondit alors sur la parcelle de peau pour y apposer _sa_ marque. Une marque qui allait rester pendant des jours, prouvant ainsi qu'il lui appartenait. Il suça et lécha la peau à présent violacée et gronda de satisfaction en entendant le soupir de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Stiles, alors que les mains de celui-ci venait agripper les boucles brunes. Pas peu fiere de son effet, il retourna à l'assaut, en y mettant plus d'entrain.

L'excitation du moment, mélangée à l'odeur et à la vue d'un Stiles débauché firent qu'il perdit le contrôle, ses crocs perçant légèrement la peau blanche de l'humain. Le geste suivi du cri horrifié de Stiles coupèrent l'effet du moment et les deux jeunes se contemplèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Toute l'ampleur de la situation leur sauta au visage.

\- Je-Tu, bégaya Stiles, qui essayait d'éclaircir ce qui venait de se passer. Hum. C'est sûrement la pleine lune qui t'affecte plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Ouais... ouais tu doit avoir raison.

Pourtant, la vue du suçon et des marques de crocs balayèrent les doutes de Scott. Il n'avait pas seulement fais ça sous l'influence de la pleine lune, Il l'avait _voulu._ Mais de Stiles suintait la peur. Alors il enfouit son envie au plus profond de lui.

ooOoo

Suite à cet événement, Scott prit ses distance par rapport à Stiles. Sa relation avec la belle Allison fut l'excuse parfaite pour s'éloigner de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas agir normalement, du moins pas tant qu'il continuerait de fixer la hanche de l'humain, essayant de deviner si ses marques y étaient encore. Non, impossible. Alors il continua sa relation avec la jeune Argent, apprenant à l'aimer malgré son attirance évidente pour son meilleur ami.

ooOoo

L'envie de frapper ce petit con de Matt était vraiment dur à canaliser. Il menaçait sa mère, mais il osait dire _ça_?!

\- Je trouve que tous les deux vous faites un très beau couple, déclara sournoisement le maitre du Kanima en se penchant au dessus des corps paralysés de Stiles et Derek.

Ce ne fut pas seulement ces paroles qui l'énervèrent, mais l'odeur de contentement qui s'échappait de Stiles qui indiquait très clairement que cette situation ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.  
Malheureusement, quand il esquissa un geste pour relever Stiles et l'éloigner de Derek, Jackson l'arrêta d'un seul mouvement de sa griffe suintante de venin. Merde, faites que cette histoire se termine le plus vite. Il se promit de passer à nouveau plus de temps avec son meilleur ami. Surtout pour éviter que celui-ci passe plus de temps avec le loup de naissance.

ooOoo

En soit, tous ce qui leur tombait sur la tête ne devrait pas arriver à des lycéens, loup-garou ou pas loup-garou. Cette histoire de meute d'Alphas commençait à devenir sérieusement compliquée. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il en déduisait alors qu'il retenait un flux de sang de s'échapper de son abdomen, dans un car scolaire en route pour une compétition sportive. Il entendait vaguement la voix de son meilleur ami, en train de convaincre la Coach de s'arrêter pour faire une pause. Les incessants coups de sifflets du quarantenaire crispait son visage déjà tendu par la douleur et transpirant d'une fièvre que son métabolisme n'arrivait pas à réguler.

Contre toute attente, au travers du brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait, une odeur nauséabonde lui parvint. Le haut le cœur qui le prit accentua la douleur, mais passa derrière son dos et lui fit vite oublier cela. Difficilement, l'humain remit Scott debout et clopina en dehors du bus, où il put distinguer les odeurs fruités d'Allison et Lydia. Il entendit vaguement les interrogations des deux jeunes filles, mais ne put y répondre. Il comprit bien vite que ses amis étaient vraiment inquiet quant à son état, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi Allison se retrouvait assise sur le sol humide des toilettes publique, alors que lui-même était affalé contre le mur. Depuis leur rupture, les deux jeunes n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de renouer des liens amicaux, mais on pouvait voir sans mal que malgré tout, un grand attachement les reliait encore ensemble. Il aimait encore la jeune fille forte qui paniquait à ses côtés à l'idée d'avoir sa vie entre ses mains entrainées. Mais l'aimait-il au point de vouloir vivre à nouveau cette relation interdite et torturée qui avait été la leur le temps de quelques mois ? La réponse était tout simplement non, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à lâcher aussi facilement la personne qui lui avait permis de passer outre son attirance envers son meilleur ami. Et pourtant, leur destin n'était plus lié se dit-il avant de sentir l'aiguille et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Y a plus aucun espoir, souffla t-il.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dis Scott, il y a toujours de l'espoir, murmura Allison, la gorge serré par cette vision du loup, au milieu d'une flaque d'essence, une fusée éclairante à la main. Prêt à partir.

\- Pas pour moi. Ni pour Derek.

La culpabilité. Scott était rongé par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Derek, de ne pas avoir saisi cette main tendue dans l'espoir d'être sauvée. Il avait tué Derek. Et tant d'autres personnes souffraient à cause de lui. Quand cela allait-il cessé ? Quand est-ce-que les nuages laisseraient enfin passer un rayon de soleil ?

\- C'est pas toi Scott, c'est pas toi qui pense ça, intervint Stiles en s'approchant. C'est quelqu'un à l'intérieur de toi. Maintenant-

\- Non. Et si tu te trompais ? Et si c'était bien moi qui pensais ça ? Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je me reproche d'autre. Si ça c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour me rendre enfin utile ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Scott continua dans sa lancée. Mais il ne pensais pas seulement à la souffrance qu'il engendrait. Tout avait changé en lui la nuit de la morsure. Cependant, c'était lui qui avait changé les choses entre lui et Stiles.

\- Tu te souviens de comment c'était avant tout ça ? Pour nous deux, acheva t-il. Il vit Stiles acquiescer, sa bouche formant une ligne mince alors qu'il retenait visiblement ses larmes. On était des moins que rien, on n'était pas populaires, et on n'était pas bon à lacrosse. On comptait pas plus que ça. On était personne Stiles.

 _Mais on était ensemble_. Il fit une courte pause.

\- Peut-être que je devrait redevenir personne.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard angoissé de Stiles. Mais faisant fi du vent de panique qu'il sentait secoué ces trois amis, il leva la fusée, prêt à appliquer ses paroles.

\- Scott, intervint à nouveau Stiles. Tu vas m'écouter, d'accord ?

L'humain s'avança.

\- T'es pas rien. Tu es quelqu'un.

Une larme roula sur la joue pâle du brun, alors qu'il fixait le basané dans les yeux.

\- Scott, t'es mon meilleur pote. Et j'ai besoin de toi.

 _J'ai besoin de toi._ Il avait besoin de lui. Pas comme il le voudrait, mais Stiles avait besoin de lui. Et il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Pas à nouveau.

\- Scott... t'es mon frère, continua t-il, sans savoir que cette dernière phrase brisa un peu plus le cœur meurtri du loup. Et tu me laisse pas le choix.

La respiration saccadé, le jeune homme fixa son ami qui lui lança un regard ambré déterminé et dépassa la ligne que l'essence avait formé sur l'asphalte, s'exposant au danger avec lui. Et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas lâcher cette flamme. Pas tant que Stiles serrait en danger.

\- Si tu compte faire ça, si tu compte en finir pour de bon, alors faudra que tu m'emmènes avec toi, finit-il, la voix brisée par l'émotion

Il saisit la fusée, ses mains effleurant celles du basané, qui ne s'opposa pas à l'action de l'hyperactif. Sans plus attendre, il la jeta au plus loin, ne le quittant pas un seul instant des yeux.

\- Non !

Le cri soudain poussé par Lydia sortit Scott de sa transe. Une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvaient au sol, le souffle de l'explosion les ayant projeter, alors que les flammes ravageaient le bus.

Vivants et ensemble.

ooOoo

Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas après l'incident de l'hôtel, bien au contraire. Le Darach venait d'enlever sa mère et le père de Stiles, prêt à commettre l'ultime sacrifice. Il ne se laissait pas abattre, il était déjà sur le qui-vive, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami ainsi. C'est-à-dire en larmes, dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il était fort émotionnellement parlant, mais dès que le problème touchait le Shériff, l'humain ne savait plus se contenir.

Alors Scott sécha ses larmes avec tendresse, et lui assura que tout se passerait bien. Et si il le garda un peu trop longtemps dans ses bras, ça ne regardait que lui.

ooOoo

Mais bordel, quand est ce que leur ville était devenu un putain de rond-point surnaturel ? Kanima ? Ok c'était Jackson, ils pouvaient le gérer. La meute d'alphas, un peu plus corsé, mais ça avait finit par s'arranger. Le Darach ? Une psychopathe. Un peu comme Peter, donc autant dire qu'ils étaient rodés. Devenir lui-même un Alpha ? Des avantages, mais beaucoup d'inconvénients. Mais un renard maléfique aillant prit possession du corps de son meilleur ami ? Nettement plus difficile à résoudre.

Il se retrouvait à passer plus de temps avec la belle Kira pour trouver une solution afin de vaincre le démon renard, la jeune fille étant elle-même une renarde issue de la même mythologie. Mais après chacune de leurs séances de recherches, l'Alpha se retrouvait à culpabiliser passant plus de temps à flirter gentiment avec l'asiatique plutôt qu'à réellement chercher. Le pire étant qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment de relation, son cœur étant encore accroché à Allison et attiré par Stiles. Alors que faisait-il ? Son ami était surement en train de vivre des moments horribles, aux prises avec un être maléfique, et il ne faisait _rien._ C'était Stiles dont il était question, et non pas un inconnu. Il devrait déjà être libéré, et à ses côtés.

On a beau dire, la douche était un endroit qui permettait vraiment de faire le point sur sa vie. Peut-être l'ambiance tamisée de la pièce faisait qu'il se sentait assez détendu pour réfléchir à ses problèmes et non pas foncer dans le tas.  
Il sortit néanmoins de la cabine après une vingtaine de minutes sous le jet brûlant. Se séchant sommairement, il enfila un simple sous-vêtement, ne s'embarrassant pas d'autres futilités. Il inspira profondément et se figea en reconnaissant l'odeur sucrée qui lui parvint au travers de la porte close.

Stiles. Qu'il n'avait pas vu, senti ou touché depuis des jours. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte, de peur que le jeune homme soit déjà parti, ou que cela ne soit qu'une hallucination de son subconscient en manque.

Il était là. Scott le détailla, son regard passant sur le jean moulant, la chemise négligée et les cheveux en bataille. Ainsi que ces horribles cernes et ce teint blafard. Et pourtant, malgré l'aspect maladif du brun, le basané sentit son cœur s'alléger en le voyant ici, dans sa chambre, près de lui.

\- Scott...

Le dit Scott s'approcha presque craintivement, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe tel un animal sauvage s'il allait trop vite. Il toucha du bout des doigts le visage glacé de celui qui lui faisait face. Loin d'attendrir la créature, le visage possédé de Stiles fut barré d'un sourire sournois, alors que ses mains noueuses venaient saisir ses épaules. Il le poussa en arrière, jusqu'à ce que les genoux du loup butent contre le rebord de son lit. Il s'affala sans opposer de résistance, hypnotisé par les deux billes d'ambres qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Ce n'était certes pas Stiles qui lui faisait actuellement face, du moins pas complétement, mais ces yeux lui avaient toujours fait ce que l'humain voulait de lui. Malheureusement, Stiles, ou plutôt le Nogitsune, brisa le moment en se redressant et regarda l'Alpha de haut.

\- Tu sais Scott, susurra t-il. Si j'ai choisi Stiles, c'est pour plusieurs raisons. Et pas seulement pour son intelligence qui facilite grandement la conception de mon jeu.

Il fit une pause, joueur. Sous le regard interrogateur du jeune, le renard émit un rire sardonique.

\- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle Scott ? En vous observant un peu, j'ai facilement deviné que Stiles était votre point faible à tous. J'aurais, certes, pu choisir Lydia, mais elle n'avait une aussi grande importance pour _toi._ Tu es le pion le plus important à abattre, j'ai donc porter mon dévolu sur Stiles, que tu ne te risquera jamais à blesser volontairement, et encore moins à le tuer, même pour m'éliminer. Je peux donc faire tout ce que j'ai envie sans que tu ne viennes me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Ses explications semblaient grandement amuser le Nogitsune, qui sourit narquoisement. En voyant un tel rictus sur le visage de Stiles, Scott s'emporta enfin, ne supportant pas de se faire rabaisser ainsi.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser Stiles dans cette état ? S'exclama t-il. Possédé par un esprit vieux de plusieurs millénaire, forcé de tuer de ses mains des innocents ? Si tu dis nous avoir observé, alors tu dois savoir que nous abandonneront jamais. Nous trouverons un moyen de t'éliminer. Stiles sera à nouveau normal.

\- Oh mais je sais que vous le ferez. Après tous vous êtes les protecteurs de Beacon Hills. Mais avant ça, je compte bien faire souffrir le plus de monde possible, et de m'en délecter.

Il fit une pause, fixant Scott de ses yeux rieurs.

\- Vois-tu Scott, reprit-il. J'ai non seulement accès aux pensées de ce cher Stiles, mais également à ses souvenirs, notamment les plus marquants. Tu ne devineras jamais sur quelle scène je suis tombé !

-Non, il ne voyait quel souvenir pouvait mettre la créature dans un tel état... d'euphorie. Celui-ci s'approcha, ou plutôt le corps de Stiles, et s'immobilisa, le bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Sa main longea son buste, descendant plus bas, _beaucoup plus_ bas.

\- Si je te dis que ce souvenir date de ta première pleine lune, Scott, dit-il dans un souffle en resserrant sa poigne sur son entrejambe. Est-ce que tu vois de quoi je parle maintenant ?

Scott pâlit. En effet, il voyait très bien de quoi il parlait.

\- Et oui Scott, je sais ce qui s'est passé lors de cette fameuse pleine lune, après que tu ait perdu le contrôle. Je connais tout de toi. Je sais que tes senti-

\- Assez ! Hurla Scott.

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que ces sentiments soient exposés en plein jour, face au principal concerné. C'était peut-être le Nogitsune qui parlait et agissait, mais Stiles était sous la surface, au aguets et écoutant ce qui se passait. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié, pas quand il avait tant besoin de son soutien. La douleur comprimait sa poitrine et, alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers son tortionnaire, il sut que c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait. La lueur de plaisir qu'il lut dans son regard le fit frissonner de dégoût. Il s'agita, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible du Nogitsune, mais celui-ci se releva de lui-même. En quelques pas, il fut au bord de la fenêtre, prêt à s'enfuir. Scott le vit se retourner à demi, lui lançant un dernier regard.

\- On se retrouve plus tard pour la dernière manche, mon petit Scott. Prépare toi à souffrir. Je te promets de te faire perdre une partie de toi.

ooOoo

Il le sentait. Il sentait son regard parcourir son dos, alors qu'il tenait le corps d'Allison entre ses bras. Alors c'était ce que son avertissement avait prédit ? La mort de la femme qu'il avait aimé ?

Scott resserra sa prise, alors que la chasseuse le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, tout en lui avouant ses sentiments une dernière fois. Et même s'il ne l'aimait plus d'un amour passionnel comme il le fut autrefois, Scott lui retourna son amour. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait et voir tout ce sang s'écouler de son corps tiède lui brisait un peu plus le cœur. Lui qui avait juré de protéger tout le monde, venait de faillir à sa mission. Encore.

 _Le Nogitsune voulait le faire souffrir._

 _Elle en avait été la victime._

ooOoo

Et si plus tard, après avoir emprisonné l'esprit japonais, il ne pu regarder Stiles en face, la colère le rongeant, personne ne lui en tint rigueur.  
Mais personne ne savait à quel point il était soulagé de voir l'humain en vie. A quel point il avait envie de l'étreindre.

ooOoo

Il n'entendait que le cliquetis des os, bougeant au rythme de ses pas. Il avait une mission, donner par la femme blonde. Tuer quiconque entrerait dans l'église. C'était ce pourquoi il était ainsi. Grognant dans son casque morbide, il sentit au travers des effluves de pourritures, une odeur familière, presque réconfortante, suivit de fortes senteurs de loups. Il se dirigea presque inconsciemment en direction de ces intrus. Très vite, il se retrouva face à deux hommes et une jeune fille. Ils se jaugèrent quelques minutes du regard, semblant déterminer qui mènerait le combat, bien que le guerrier-fauve soit seul face à trois assaillants. Le premier à se lancer sur lui fut le plus vieux. Il n'en doutait pas, il avait bien vu dans le regard clair qu'il mourrait d'envie de se battre, quitte à mettre en danger ses compagnons.

Cet assaut sembla déclencher la combativité des deux plus jeunes, puisque qu'ils se lancèrent eux aussi dans la bataille, ne laissant aucun répits au guerrier, qui devait parer et frapper aux endroits qui causeraient le plus de dégâts. Mais bien vite, il se retrouva acculé contre une colonne, les bras maintenus par le vieux loup et le plus jeune, tandis que la fille levait la corne qu'elle avait ramassé, dans l'optique de l'achever. Il ne cilla pas quand la pointe se rapprocha avec force. Il voulait voir la mort en face, l'affronter elle aussi. Cependant, au lieu de s'échouer dans son cou non-protéger, l'arme fut tranché en deux, net, et tomba à ses pieds, alors que le sabre qui venait de lui sauver la vie restait à hauteur de son visage. Il regarda quelques instants la jeune asiatique qui tenait l'arme en acier, avant que son regard ne se porte vers le jeune homme à la peau blafarde derrière elle.

\- C'est Scott qui est là dessous, souffla t-il rageusement, en le regardant à son tour, après avoir lancé un regard noir aux trois autres.

Aussitôt le jeune loup qui maintenait son bras droit le regarda, incrédule. Le guerrier ne perdit pas un instant et repoussa violemment les deux loups, avant de frapper au visage la jeune fille qui avait tenté de le tuer. Il se détourna d'elle avant d'avancer vers le jeune blond, mais ce fut l'humain qui s'interposa cette fois-ci sur son chemin en répétant plusieurs fois le même prénom. Son poing partit involontairement, mais il ne le regretta pas en voyant que plus rien ne se dressait sur sa route.  
Il souleva sans effort le corps de l'adolescent qui tenta vainement de se défaire de sa prise. Il resserra subtilement sa prise sur son cou, alors que sa victime cherchait à le raisonner.

\- Scott, tu n'es pas un monstre, dit-il, en respirant difficilement. Tu es un loup-garou, et moi aussi... J'en suis un. Tu m'as mordu, souviens-toi. Sur ce toit d'hôpital. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Il leva sa main mais ne put se résoudre à l'abattre en entendant ce que le jeune loup venait de souffler. Il relâcha peu à peu sa prise. Cette phase tournait en boucle dans son crâne. Loup-garou. Il était un loup-garou, un alpha. Il était Scott McCall.

L'esprit enfin éclairci, il s'empressa de retirer l'armure d'os. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment il avait pu la garder aussi longtemps, et combien temps aurait-il pu la garder si ces amis n'avaient pas été là. C'est dans un hurlement purement lupin, qu'il brisa le masque des guerriers-fauves. Aussitôt, son regard écarlate se posa sur Peter. Peter qui était l'allié de Kate. Peter qui tenta de le tuer afin de redevenir un alpha, comme autrefois.

Mais la rage que Scott retenait depuis si longtemps lui permit de vaincre le vieux loup. Presque trop facilement, à croire que Peter se retenait. Mais pourquoi ?

ooOoo

En sortant du temple, Scott ne s'attendait pas à trouver autant de chasseurs. Le bras par-dessus les épaules de Kira, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Stiles en sentant l'odeur de tristesse émaner de son ami. Son regard s'attarda sur l'hématome qui se formait lentement sur la joue pâle. Il suivit la direction dans laquelle regardait l'humain, et se mit lui aussi à fixer Derek, qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Un signe d'adieu. Un adieu que venait de briser le cœur de l'hyperactif. Et malgré la jalousie qui lui étreignait la poitrine, il rendit chaleureusement son salut à l'Oméga.

ooOoo

Il avait tout de suite sentit que son meilleur ami n'aimait Théo. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier du jeune homme, aucune odeur suspect et il gardait une expression sereine. Donc non, Scott ne le mettrait de côté. Il offrit un large sourire au nouveau venu, faisant fi du regard noir de Stiles.

C'est ainsi que commença la vraie descente en enfer. C'est à ce moment précis, alors que Théo lui offrait un sourire timide, que leur vie prit un tournant décisif.

\- Théo, tu peux tout me dire.

Le regard qui lui lança son bêta brillait. Il fit ce qu'il lui avait conseillé, c'est à dire d'ouvrir la boite à gant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en y trouvant une clé de 12 tachetée de sang séché. Mais elle attend des sommets en découvrant qu'elle appartenait à Stiles. Mais que faisait-elle dans la voiture du châtain ?

\- Il l'a laissé tomber au lycée, dit-il.

\- Il l'a laissé tomber quand ? Souffla le basané.

\- Quand il a tué Donovan.

Scott tourna brusquement la tête en direction du conducteur. D'après lui, son meilleur ami s'était acharné sur la chimère, après que celui-ci l'ai attaqué sur la parking. Stiles ? S'acharner sur quelqu'un ? Non. Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas s'être produit ! Et pourtant, il avait beau tendre le nez vers Théo, aucune odeur ne trahissait un mensonge, tout comme ses battements de cœur réguliers.  
Mais comment Stiles avait-il pu faire ça , Et pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir ? Ce n'était pas leurs méthodes ça ! Ils ne devaient pas faire encore plus de morts, encore moins quand les agresseurs étaient également victimes ! Ce n'était pas à eux de décider qui devait vivre ou mourir !

Il allait mettre tout ça au clair le plus tôt possible.

ooOoo

Il avait fallu qu'il pleuve ce jour-là. L'odeur persistante de la pluie ne parvenait toute fois pas à camoufler celle de Stiles, de ses émotions, et encore moins de ses larmes.

Scott aurait pu lui parler calmement. Mais face à au visage baissé de l'humain sur la clé, il n'avait pas pu retenir sa colère. Il s'était emporté, son sang lupin faisant le reste du travail. Métaphoriquement parlant, il avait montré les crocs à la personne qu'il tenait le plus au monde.

\- Il allait tuer mon père. J'étais censé le laisser faire ? S'exclama Stiles.

\- T'étais pas censé faire ça ! Aucun de nous n'a à le faire.

Ce n'est que lorsque Stiles releva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux ambrés, assombris par l'émotion, qu'il prit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. La colère et la rancœur de Stiles furent tout à fait légitime, alors que lui-même sentait la culpabilité de ses mots l'envahir. Selon sa maxime, Stiles aurait dû laisser Donovan tuer son père, sa dernière famille, et y assister ?

\- On est pas tous des vrais alphas ! Certains d'entre nous doivent faire des putains d'erreurs ! Certains sont obligés d'avoir du sang sur les mains ! Certains d'entre nous sont humains ! Cria t-il.

\- Donc t'étais obligé de le tuer ?

Scott sentait que cette phrase était celle de trop. Pourtant, malgré qu'il comprenne pourquoi son ami avait fait ça, il s'obstinait à croire que Stiles aurait pu trouver une autre solution. Une solution qui lui aurait évité d'avoir à nouveau du sang sur les mains, comme il l'avait si bien dit. Il n'aurait pas dû s'acharner sur cette chimère.

\- Scott ! Il allait tuer mon père !

\- La façon dont ça s'est passé, ça se comprend. Mais là, ça n'avait rien avoir avec la légitime défense

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ! S'exclama Stiles. J'avais pas le choix !

Scott sentait bien que Stiles était confus. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas où il voulait en venir ? Son geste avait donc eu si peu d'importance pour lui qu'il en avait oublié une partie ? Théo avait été clair sur la description, alors comment ne pouvait-il pas s'en souvenir.  
Alors non, il ne croyait pas en son meilleur ami, pas même lorsque celui-ci le supplia de le croire. Il résista tant bien que mal à ses yeux brillants, son regard qui implorait un vœu qu'il ne pouvait réaliser. Pas quand celui-ci venait à briser ce en quoi il croyait.

Mais c'est Scott lui-même qui se brisa le cœur en détournant le regard et en refermant la porte, laissant Stiles sous la pluie, la tête basse. L'écho du sanglot du brun resta gravé au fer blanc un long moment dans son être.

ooOoo

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Et ce n'était pas l'immense plaie, barrant son torse de haut en bas, qui en était la cause. C'est le dos posé sur ce sol dur, face au ciel étoilé et éclaire par cette lune qu'il prit conscience d'une chose. Il était seul. Seul face à la mort. Seul face à son destin.

Il n'avait pas Stiles à ces côtés.

Pour la première fois, Stiles n'était pas là pour l'épauler. Pour l'aider à se sortir de cette situation catastrophique. Par sa faute, son ami était sûrement au plus bas, et lui était allongé sur le sol, son sang se répandant lentement, s'infiltrant entre les planches cirées.  
Il se sentait vide. Non pas à cause du litre et demi de sang qui venait souiller ses vêtements. Il se sentait déposséder de la seule étincelle qui réussissait à le maintenir en vie. Qui lui donnait envie d'avancer, de continuer, de rire, de pleurer...

D'aimer.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit sa mère s'accroupir à ses côtés et il se dit que même sans son étincelle, il devait vivre. Parce qu'il était lui-même l'étincelle d'une personne.

ooOoo

Même si les tensions étaient plus ou moins retombées après avoir éradiquer les Dread Doctors et la Bête, Scott ne pouvait pas ignorer la lueur de solitude aux fond des yeux de Stiles. Lui-même gardait le souvenir de cette soirée sous la pluie en horreur.

Ainsi que celle de la Super Lune. L'une lui avait arraché son précieux ami. L'autre lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la nature profonde de ses sentiments.

Rien ne serais jamais plus pareil. Il ne pourrait jamais ignorer ces sensations, ces émotions qui s'éveillaient en présence de l'hyperactif.

Il ne pouvait décidément plus le considérer comme son meilleur ami.

Et à voir ses yeux ambrés fixés sur Lydia, il ne pourrait jamais le considérer comme _plus._

ooOoo

 _Les corps s'entrelaçaient sensuellement alors que les regards embrumés se fixaient sans relâche._

 _Il surplombait ce corps gracile et rêveur, le dominait de sa large carrure. Son odeur emplissait ses poumons, et c'est presque inconsciemment que ses propres yeux virèrent à l'écarlate, excitant un peu plus son futur amant._

 _Il posa délicatement sa bouche sur sa consœur. Il effleura ces lèvres rouges de sa langue et approfondit le baiser et s'appuyant sur cet amas de chair frémissante._

 _Il délaissa cette bouche et descendit lentement, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, suçotant chaque grain de beauté éparpillés sur une voile nacrée, savourant chaque gémissement qu'il réussissait à récolter. Il se galvanisait de sentir ce désir puissant contre lui, alors que son propre membre pulsait douloureusement._

 _Il continua sa descente en traçant un sillon avec sa langue et s'arrêta au nombril. Il leva un regard joueur vers son amant, et mima sensuellement l'acte sexuel, rentrant et sortant sa langue. Il dut maintenir d'une main ferme ce corps que se tortillait avec délice afin de continuer sa douce torture._

 _Cependant, il cessa face aux yeux suppliant qui le fixaient, quémandeurs d'un plaisir nouveau. C'est avec rythme encore plus langoureux qu'il finit par descendre une main en direction du dernier rempart contre lui. Il le jeta sans regrets et saisit prudemment la hampe qui venait de jaillir sans pudeur de sa prison de tissue. S'amusant des joues rougies de son amant, il prit en bou-_

Scott se releva, le cœur battant. Inconsciemment, il tâta la place à ses côtés, espérant y trouver un corps chaud et rassurant. Il n'y rencontra qu'un drap froid et vide de toute présence.

Il souffla et retomba lourdement sur son oreiller trempé de sueur.

Seule la lune, haute dans le ciel, fut témoin des larmes qui dévalèrent son visage basané, alors que le souvenir de son rêve restait imprimé sous ses paupières, son entrejambe le lançant douloureusement.

ooOoo

Scott fronça les sourcils. Il était actuellement allongé sur son lit, la pluie battant à sa fenêtre, furieuse et impétueuse. Étendu de part en d'autre sur son lit, il fixait, sans vraiment y faire attention, les rainures qui sillonnaient le plafond.  
Comment expliquer ce vide qu'il ressentait depuis quelques semaines ? Cette sensation de néant qui enserrait son cœur jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer ?

Tout allait bien avant. Il vivait tant bien que mal une vie de lycéen, en s'occupant, à l'occasion, des problèmes surnaturels qui étaient étrangement attirés par leur ville. Sa meute, assez spartiate, le soutenait et l'aidait. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il nageait en plein bonheur, mais son quotidien aurait pu être bien plus horrible.  
Et puis, alors qu'il parlait à Lydia et Malia, il reçut un coup en plein cœur. Le genre de violence qui vous fait vous écrouler et suffoquer pendant de longues minutes. Mais Scott, comme à son habitude, ne laissa rien paraître, et continua de sourire aux deux jeunes femmes qui lui faisaient face.

Il avait envie de hurler. De hurler sa peine, sa douleur, sa rage. S'il se fiait aux réactions de son loup, qui dominait de plus en plus son corps et son esprit, il venait de perdre une moitié de lui-même. Et il n'était pas certain de la récupérer un jour.

Il perdit le contrôle. A nouveau. Il ne comptait même plus. Pas depuis ce jour.

C'est au fin fond de la forêt plongée dans une nuit sans lune, que retentit le hurlement d'un loup solitaire. D'un loup blessé.

ooOoo

Stiles. Ce nom jaillit, pareil à un rayon se faufilant au travers des nuages les plus sombres. Stiles... Bien que toujours absent, mettre un visage, quoique flou, apaisant légèrement son cœur meurtri. Mais ne fit qu'aggraver sa culpabilité. Ce n'était, certes, pas voulu, mais il avait effacé de sa mémoire le brun, ne gardant qu'un trou béant comme seul témoin de son existence.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait Dieu seul sait où, sûrement en danger – connaissant le spécimen. S'il n'était pas déjà mort.

Il n'y avait bien entendu qu'un seul coupable. Les Ghost Riders. Ces êtres venus d'un autre âge pour décimer des vies et des villes, emportant tous ceux qui se dressaient sur leur chemin, qu'il fut de nature surnaturel ou non. De leur passage, ils ne laissaient qu'un vide immense auprès des survivants. Un fléau aussi dévastateur que les Dread Doctors. Invisible et invincible.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais par chance, le prénom de son meilleur ami avait surgit dans ses pensées, laissant libre court à un flot de souvenirs. Les plus heureux, comme les plus horribles. Il avait surtout trouver la raison du vide immense qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps. Il avait oublié Stiles. C'était ses sentiments que les Ghost Riders avaient essayé d'effacer.

Mais ne dit on pas que l'amour est plus fort que tout ?

ooOoo

Lydia se souvenait également. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, encore moins maintenant qu'il était sur le point de parler à Stiles. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel lien unissait la Banshee avec l'humain. Scott tourna lentement la tête vers la rousse, en plein débat intérieur. Étaient-ils en couple ? Il se souvenait très bien de son meilleur ami, éperdument amoureux d'une fille inaccessible, celle-ci l'ignorant complétement. Puis peu à peu, à cause des événements que Beacon Hills attire, les deux jeunes s'étaient rapprochés, l'indifférence laissant place à de l'admiration, dans le cas de Lydia. Mais quant était-il pour Stiles ? Aimait-il toujours la jeune Martin ? Ou son cœur était-il à prendre ?

Scott repoussa ses pensées. Il préférait aider à contacter Stiles à l'aide de sa Jeep, plutôt que de réfléchir à _ça._

Pendant un long moment, seul le grésillement des parasites retentit dans l'habitacle. Peu à peu, ce bruit dérangeant laissa à la place à une respiration sifflante, essoufflé. Lydia fut la première à réagir.

\- Stiles ? Interrogea t-elle.

\- Lydia ? Oh tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de t'entendre, fit le jeune homme, des trémolos dans la voix.

Scott tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, la main délicatement posée contre ses lèvres. Il serra les dents, le cœur lourd. Elle était visiblement très attaché à l'humain, et réciproquement. Il ne pourrait jamais se mettre entre eux. Pas en voyant à quel point Lydia revivait en parlant enfin à Stiles. Elle avait besoin de lui, c'était indéniable.  
Il n'entendait pas ce que les deux jeunes gens disaient, il préférait leur laisser leur moment, « seul à seul ».

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Lydia lâcha le bouton du transmetteur.

\- Parle-lui Scott, lui dit-elle, en lui tendant l'objet. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens.

\- Quoi ?

La panique lui nouait la gorge. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu ? **(1)**

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu pensait sincèrement que personne ne verrait tes sentiments ? Sérieusement, j'ai l'air d'être née de la dernière pluie ?

La légère plaisanterie lui arracha un sourire. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de la Banshee.

\- On a qu'une vie Scott. Elle peut être si fragile, si éphémère. On en a eu la preuve tant de fois. Toi en particulier.

Le souvenir de son amour perdu, clairement sous-entendu dans ces paroles, assombri son visage. Il continua, cependant, d'écouter Lydia.

\- Ne prends pas le risque de le perdre sans avoir pu lui _dire._ N'ai aucun regret.

\- Je ne lui dirais pas.

Bien que les paroles de son amie l'ai touché, il ne contait pas se déclarer par le biais d'une foutue radio.

\- Je ne compte pas lui dire par peur de ne jamais le revoir. Je compte lui dire quand on l'aura sauver, quand on en aura finit avec ces putains de Ghost Riders. Je ne veux pas que ce soit en dépit de cause.

\- Je comprends, finit par déclarer Lydia.

Elle était touchée par l'émotion qu'exprimait le loup face à elle. La faiblesse qu'il se permettait de lui dévoiler.

\- Je te laisse seul avec lui.

La rousse sortit dans la nuit. Laissant Scott, seul face à cette radio. Sans perdre une seconde, il pressa le bouton. Le souffle tremblant, il porta sa main au niveau de ses lèvres.

\- Stiles ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- Scott ? C'est bien toi Scott ? Lydia ne m'a pas dit que tu étais avec elle, répondit l'humain, avec un enthousiasme non feint.

\- On va venir te chercher. On te laissera pas là-bas.

\- Je sais Scott, je sais. Je n'ai pas cesser de croire en vous. De croire en toi.

\- Tu me manques.

Ces quelques mots quittèrent ses lèvres sans qu'il ne fasse attention. Il ne les regretta pas. Pas en entendant le souffle de Stiles se couper, et surtout pas en entendant l'émotion dans sa voix quand il lui répondit.

\- T-tu me manques aussi Scott.

Il esquissa un sourire. Il lui dirait tout. Après l'avoir retrouvé.

ooOoo

La bataille venait de prendre fin. Ils en avaient fini avec ce maudit prof et, surtout, les Ghost Riders. Essoufflé, il s'assura que personne n'était blessé. Son regard se posa sur Stiles, sans rencontrer aucune barrière. Sa meute était déjà partie. Ils préféraient les laisser seuls, ou plutôt le regard que leur lança Lydia ne leur laissait pas d'autres options que de partir.

C'était leur moment. C'était le moment, après tant d'années, que Scott attendait. Celui où il pourrait enfin avouer son amour secret pour son meilleur ami.

\- Scott...

Le murmure, imperceptible pour une oreille humaine, fut comme un coup en plein cœur pour Scott. Il s'approcha, hésitant, peu désireux de peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il se réveille, seul, aux prises avec ses espérances.

Il entendais la respiration chaotique de Stiles, tout comme chacun de ses battements de cœur résonnaient au creu de son oreille, douce mélodie, depuis trop longtemps oubliée. Peu à peu, il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, ne laissant qu'un mince espace entre leurs deux corps bouillonnants.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Stiles, ses paroles faisant écho aux siennes, prononcées lors de son appel radio.

Scott l'enlaça, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Son nez se nicha dans les mèches brunes. Il sentit Stiles lui rendre son étreinte, et il resserra compulsivement ses bras. Le silence les entourait, gardien de ce moment unique. Seul le bruit de la nuit et la lueur de la lune assistaient aux retrouvailles de ces deux âmes, séparées et retrouvées.

\- Je t'aime.

L'aveu fusa, flèche perçant ce silence tranquille. Cependant, au lieu de s'écarter brusquement, comme le pensait Scott, l'hyperactif posa sa tête contre son épaule, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres roses. Perdu, le loup ne savait quoi faire. Il avait certes prévu de le lui dire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

\- Je le sais depuis longtemps Scott...

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Scott.

C'est en riant doucement que Stiles s'écarta de son ami.

\- Tu n'as jamais été très discret au niveau de tes sentiments. Quand tu aimes, tu ne te caches pas. Tu te souviens de ta première pleine lune ? Je commençais à faire mes recherches à ce moment, je posais beaucoup de questions à Derek. J'ai fini par lui raconter à demi-mots ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là.

\- T'as fait quoi ? S'horrifia l'alpha. A Derek ?

\- Ouais, j'étais un peu perdu à cette époque. On ne va pas dire qu'il m'a beaucoup éclairé le Sourwolf. Mais il m'a surtout dit que lorsqu'un loup-garou agit pendant la pleine lune, ce n'est jamais involontaire de ses émotions. Que tu n'avais pas fait ça sous le coup d'une simple pulsion.

\- Mais... si tu es au courant depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi n'as tu jamais rien dit ?

La confusion passa sur le visage Stiles, tandis que sa bouche se tordait.

\- Parce que ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Les seuls instants de calmes qu'on avait étaient bien trop courts. Et tu te cherchais.

\- Je me cherchais ? Demanda Scott.

\- Tu étais avec Allison. Et ensuite avec Kira. Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas gâcher une relation où tu avais l'air si heureux-

Scott posa soudainement ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, l'interrompant au beau milieu de sa phrase. Juste un faible contact entre eux, mais qui suffit à les électriser. Scott posa son front sur celui de l'humain.

\- Stiles, murmura t-il. Tu me l'aurais demandé, j'aurais tout abandonné pour toi. Tout. Et je continuerait de tout abandonner pour toi.

Les yeux de Stiles brillaient, la faible lueur de la lune s'y reflétant. Et ce ne fut pas Scott qui initia le baiser. Et à l'inverse du précédent, le contact ne resta pas chaste, et traduisait leurs sentiments depuis si longtemps refouler. Leur passion se traduisit par le ballet de leurs langues. Scott passa ses bras au tour de la taille de Stiles, tandis que celui-ci caressait les mèches brunes.

Le gémissement que poussa l'humain, alors que Scott venait de lui mordre la lèvre, donna envie au loup de dévorer sa proie. _De la plus délicieuse des façon qui soit._ Et ce pour un très, très long moment. Et si Stiles le désirait, pour toujours.

Il avait prit un chemin détourné, parsemé de doutes et de peines. Mais il avait fini par atteindre le cœur de celui qu'il aimait et connaissait depuis des années.

* * *

 **(1) Un petit délire dans ma tête. J'adore emmerder mon entourage avec ce genre de phrases "prises de têtes".**

J'espère que ce Two-Shot vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je ne savais pas trop comment finir, j'ai hésiter entre plusieurs fins, mais finalement j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur celle-ci. Par contre j'ai vraiment hésité à retirer les limes. Mes premiers ! Ils n'étaient pas trop horribles au moins ? Et la présentation ? J'avoue que j'ai peur de vous avoir perdu avec toutes ces ellipses.

Je sais que le Sciles est beaucoup moins populaire que le Sterek, mais je vous remercie d'avoir lu _Reasons to love him._  
Je tiens également à remercier les gentilles personnes qui ont commenté la première partie. J'ai adoré lire certaines de vos réactions, vous êtes franchement adorables avec notre petit Stiles ;)

Je vous souhaite une superbe journée !


End file.
